


Heroes (who quit too late)

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: После встречи с постаревшим Рексом Асоке снится прошлое.





	Heroes (who quit too late)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [nothing hurts](http://runningsilent.diary.ru)

— А ты повзрослела.

— Должно же это было когда-нибудь случиться, Рекс.

Он отмирает и обнимает ее в ответ, все такой же огромный по сравнению с ней, обнимает крепко, щекоча монтралы отпущенной бородой, и Асока чувствует, как с плеч падают годы.

_____________

 

Она просыпается резко, жадно глотая воздух.

Это, в общем-то, не ночной кошмар — этот сон, который ей снится сегодня, вернувшийся спустя долгие годы.

_Свет падает косыми полосами на отполированный веками пол. За колоннами — сад, где в глубине всегда слышно журчание фонтана. Сенатор Амидала улыбается нежно и искренне, как она улыбалась всегда, и Анакин целует ее в висок, обняв за талию. Оби-Ван подходит, кладет руку Анакину на плечо, подмигивает. Улыбается едва заметно, больше даже глазами, с заразной искрой веселья, и как же редко он редко улыбался под конец войны — вот так. Коди и Рекс стоят рядом, совершенно по-разному кривя рот в попытках скрыть неуставные ухмылки, держат шлемы на сгибах локтей. Недалеко от них мастер Пло Кун, прислонившийся к колонне, отвлекается от деки и поднимает голову, и машет ей рукой. Кит Фисто оскаливается дружелюбно и широко, как всегда. Мастер Секура подходит к нему, берет за руку, смеется — ослепительно красивая, как не всякая голоактриса._

_Проходящие мимо останавливаются тоже: подмигивают, машут, просто коротко кивают, как магистр Винду — хотя по его меркам это уже большое дружелюбие._

_И вот все они стоят._

_Смотрят._

_Улыбаются._

Она просыпается резко, жадно глотая воздух. Скатывается на пол, упирается руками в дюрастил, сжимает кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы — потому что успокоиться получается плохо.

_И вот они все стоят и улыбаются ей, молодые и живые, и нет ни обугленного остова Храма, ни войны, ни..._

Она бьет ладонями по полу, дышит зло и неровно. Потом все-таки забирается обратно на кровать. Садится, подобрав ноги и выпрямив спину.

Со злостью стирает кулаками слезы с щек.

Делает глубокий вдох.

_Нет эмоций, есть покой._


End file.
